


Groundhog Day

by DeltaS



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7430301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeltaS/pseuds/DeltaS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't expect Bill Murray in this doggerel-of-a-poem dedicated to February's furry little guy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Groundhog Day

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written and posted February 1999

**~*~**

The day began dismal, gray and dreary  
Foreboding for those who rose quite early  
To beam to the planet surface far below  
And wait for the legendary animal to show.

The away team stood alert, straight and tall  
In honor of the little rodent’s annual cold call  
Announcing whether the unknown space ahead  
Would be easy to traverse, or full of dread.

The air was heavy, briskly cold and damp  
As the nine Voyager visitors soon did stamp  
Their frigid feet, and huddled bodies quite close  
To view the event with great scientific purpose.

The first glimmer of the planet’s weak wintry sun  
Hovered closely below the low, shaded horizon.  
Soft spoken words came from the awaiting crew  
Each individual portraying his (or her) sacred view.

The tall cold blonde was the first one to speak:  
"I do not understand why this animal you seek.  
It is merely a frivolous desire to yet again ignore  
Important work which you scoff once more!"

"Ah, my dear one," the smiling bald man said,  
"It is a *human* experience --- let us learn instead.  
Patience is a virtue, or so I often have been told,  
So let us enjoy!" and he said, taking her into his fold.

With eyes so dark and enthusiasm bright and innocent  
The ship’s ops officer fiddled with instruments, his intent  
Firm and clear: to catch every move and nuance for future use.  
Surely the wisdom of this sage would be terribly profuse!

Iridescent pastel hues bounced off the whiskers of orange  
Of the colorful Talaxian who beamed with a strange  
Expression of glee: "I’ve heard it told -- by not just a few!  
That this animal makes into a delicious warm stew!"

A stern Vulcan face responded to the ill-timed comment  
With words of rancor, and a warning quite prudent:  
"An epicurean fate from a first contact perspective  
Is not logical in accordance with the Prime Directive."

A twosome who showed less interest in the coming event  
Stood to one side, their actions full of a different intent.  
The young man’s hands had found a warm home at last  
Under the ridged-faced woman’s snug jacket --- a blast!

"Watch it, helmboy," she said with a wicked sneer,  
"We can be caught, as the Captain is quite near."  
"For you, lovely lady, I’ll risk demotion yet again,"  
He whispered softly while nuzzling her firm chin.

Indeed the Captain stood close by her motley crew,  
Staring intently at the site, awaiting the prophetic view.  
"Ah, Commander, is there nothing more worthwhile  
Than gaining new knowledge?" she said with a fervent smile.

The first officer did then tightly encircle her with his arms  
And he pulled her away, while quieting her sudden alarms.  
Out of view of the others, he did swiftly and firmly pluck  
Off all their clothes, as he impishly queried, "Wanna fuck?"

~ The End ~

 

 


End file.
